Keys of Destiny Chapter 4: Darkness, Reawakened and a New Ally
Evan swung violently at Talin, as if his heart was just a black hole. Talin failed to block each time. He had tears in his eyes because he couldnt believe what he was seeing. "Come shadow-kin, open the door to despair! Shade Imperial!" Evan made a dark gate open and cause some shadow damage to him. Talin winced in pain. "Oh holy spear, run my enemies through.... Holy Lance!" Talin made a few spikes strike Evan. They both flipped back and casted a barrage of light and dark magic. Due to the magic barrier that was put up, prevented Kata and Bastion to help. All Bastion saw was flashbacks of when he was in the same predicament when he had to fight and bring his friend to an end. Katakato just looked down and away form seeing what he saw. Talin just kept on getting beaten senseless since he refused to fight back. "Whats wrong? Giving up already?" Evan asked as he smirked. "I-I wont run away... I'll do everything in my power... to save you!" Talin's hand began to glow and his keyblade changed. Talin was in awe as Bastion was shocked to see a legendary keyblade appear. R-Roxas' Keyblade!? No...Sora's?" Bastion asked to himself. Talin charged at Evan and clashed blades with him. "Save? I dont recall asking you to save me." Evan overpowered Talin and proceeded to finish him off, until he stopped. "Ergh..." Evan threw his keyblade on the ground as he held his head in pain. "E-Evan... I know you're in there! Fight for control!" Talin said as he walked towards him. Evan quickly looked up at him, and despite his eyes were still yellow, Talin saw the real Evan. Evan won his control....or so he thought. He kicked Talin away and then proceeded to finish him off. Evan regained control and stabbed himself in the chest. A shadowy smoke left Evan's body, and shortly after, a small yellow orb. Talin's eyes widened in fear as Evan fell onto the ground. "E-evan! No..no dont die! Please!!" Tears were beginning to fall as he shook in fear. Evan managed to place his hand on Talin's shoulder. {BGM: Overcome the Hesitation} "You've... proven yourself... You're not a weak hearted coward... I am... I released my heart... I didnt want to fight you... I never did... You mean everything to me..." Evan said as his body began to glow yellow. Talin's expression changed from sadness to fear. "Don't give me that look... That isnt like you.... I failed as a brother... I failed you...I failed our world, everyone..." Evan said. " Y-you're not a failure! you have to pull through... You...have to...." Talin said. All Talin could do now was shiver in fear as his brother's body started to fall apart in cracks of light. "This is the...only way... Im out...of...ti...me..." Evan said as Bastion and Kata walked over to Evan. "You...two... Look after Talin....will you?" Evan asked. "You have my word, Evan." Bastion said. "You got it, Va-chan." Kata said. Evan raised his ahdn up and rubbed the side of Talin's face. "No matter...what happens, No matter what path you fall down, Know that I...will...always love you, Little Brother... You were my...sliver of light..." He closed his eyes and smiled as his body turned into particles of light and drifted away. "You know... its ok to cry... Locking your emotions up isnt exactly a good thing to do." Talin just buried his face into Bastion's hoodie sleeve and screamed in agony while tears fell since this was the first time he saw a relative's death. "I-i'm all alone now... My parents are gone... my world is gone... my brother is gone... No matter how much i look, everything i cherish is gone!" Meanwhile.... {BGM: 13th Discretion} "Commander Miterashi of the Keyblade Knights...We've received reports on someone losing their heart." A boy in armor said. Brooke turned around and saw the boy. "Commander Flynn...of the Imperial Knights... Who released their heart?" Brooke asked. "A Boy named Evan..." Flynn said to her. "I-it can't be..." Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Is this someone you know?" Flynn asked. "A childhood friend of mine...Growing up, He did stupid things, but this is either stupid, or just borderline insane." Brooke said. "Do you have a plan?" Flynn asked. "I'm going to go visit an old friend to get insight..." Brooke said. "I'm going too... I've received orders from the Commandant of the Imperial Knights to assist you .. As the ambassador of the union between our organizations, i have to see this through." Flynn said. Brooke thought it over and looked at him. "Very well. Lets go." Brooke opened a portal to Yen Sid and went through it with Flynn. Soon after.... "Wise Yen Sid... Evan has lost his heart, and the search to seal the keyholes is taking a turn for the worst... what do we do?" Talin asked. Shortly after, a portal opened up and from it, Came Brooke and Flynn. "Y-you!" Talin called out. "Relax, We're on mutual terms for now. I've been told that Evan lost his heart...What happened?" Brooke asked. "I'm afraid the time for stories is not needed now... The stars align in an unusual way...With Evan losing his heart, a heartless and nobody has been born." Yen Sid said as he stroke his beard. "What do you recommend we do?" Bastion asked. "You must go and search for the Heartless, and the nobody of Evan, and put an end to them. Once that is finished, Evan will return as a whole. "M-my brother can return!?" Talin asked. "Yes... You must hurry, before the Organization gets their hold on him." Yen Sid said as he looked out the window. "I'll accompany you as well, Talin. Not as an enemy, but as an Ally for the time being. Flynn, report back to the base, and tell them that I am on a rescue mission." Brooke said. "I understand...." Flynn stepped through the portal and closed. Then explosions happened outside the tower. {BGM: Overcome this Crisis "This does not bode well! Bastion and Katakato, aid me in here, Talin, and Brooke, go outside and deal with them!" Yen Sid said as he got up and prepared to use his magic. "As you command, Master Yen Sid." Talin and Brooke leaped out the window and landed on the ground. There were hundreds of heartless, and what looked like heartless Keyblade Knights. "This is insane!" Talin said. "This is nothing... I've fought a lot more than this." Brooke materializes her keyblade and charged at them. "I-is this still the same Brooke? When did she become a fighter? She was always so scared." Talin said to himself as he charged into the fray. {BGM: Tension Rising "Eternal light, ever true and undefiled, grant this dark monster before me the majesty of thy judgment... Ray!" Talin made a big sphere of light, and from it came holy beams which damaged some heartless. "Into the depths of the blue. Maelstrom!" Brooke uses her keyblade and spawned water around a circle of heartless, and wiped them out. Shortly after, more and more heartless appeared. "Is there going to be no end to this?" Talin asked. He struck and struck some more heartless while Brooke took down the others. However Brooke was caught off guard and was nearly finished until a man in purple stepped in and repelled some of the heartless. {BGM: Arako's Theme} "Who...are you?" Brooke asked. "None of your concern." He made his hands glow purple, and on them, were a pair of boxing gloves. Talin and Brooke ran to the man and got their weapons, then proceeded to team up with him. Talin held his blade close, and glowed yellow. "Oh holy spear, run my enemy through... Holy Lance!" He made some spears strike the heartless while the man unleashed a flurry of punches. "Oh torrential vortex engulf the evil spirits.... Tidal Wave!" Brooke made swirling water strike a majority of heartless. Talin looked over at the man and saw a glow around him. He unleashed a flurry of fast punches and kicks on the heartless, and launched a single powerful punch which destroyed the last one. "Pathetic..." The man made his boxing gloves disappear. From the window on the tower, he heard a voice. {BGM: Destiny's Union } "Brother? You're here!" Katakato leaped out the window and immediately hugged the man. "Brother!?" Talin and Brooke asked in unison. "Katakato, don't leave on your own again. Come on, lets get out of here." The man said. "Wait young man!" Yen Sid said as he teleported himself outside the tower."Whaddya want?" The man asked. Yen Sid stroked his beard and looked at the man. "The worlds are in chaos... and you've proven yourself quite well. ... I ask that you accompany Talin here on his journey to seal the keyholes." he explained. "Not my problem, I'm only here to get my brother, that's all." He said. "Arako, please our world could be in danger as well!" Katakato said. "We can protect our world without needing to interfere in whatever thing they're doing." Arako looked at Katakato. "I promised a friend I'd look after Ta-chan." Katakato said as he looked down. "And I should care because...?" He said as Talin growled in anger. "You selfish jerk! My brother is gone...and we're doing everything to bring him back and we're trying to save all the worlds so ...help us, please!" Talin yelled out. "Yeah, that doesn't really concern me." Arako walked away as if he was thinking over if he should help them or not. "Please excuse big brother, he's not the easiest to get along with." Katakato said as he sighed. "I hate him already..." Brooke said to herself. "Why...did he help us? Is he a friend? or foe?" Talin asked. "Well, he did save us so we're kind of in his debt." Brooke said. "We'll attend to him another time, but now we must attend to the worlds, my friend. We have an urgent matter at hand." Yen Sid said in a grim tone. The air became a bit thick as suspense rose. "One of the worlds.... A Shadow hangs over Twilight Town, The stars line in a grim way, they show that that world's time is near it's end." He explained. Talin's mouth dropped as his eyes widened in fear. "B-but thats my world!" Talin yelled out. Brooke didnt even seem fazed. "I'm afraid i must return to the Knights, I'll look into having some soldiers back you up. Be safe." Brooke opened a portal using her keyblade and left. "Ta-chan, it'll be alright." Katakato said. "One thing after another...am I cursed?" Talin asked. "We must make haste, if Twilight Town is to survive." Yen sid said as he saw Talin and Katakato leave on their ship, and outside the ship, hanging onto it, was Arako who decided to help them. Category:Stories Category:Keys of Destiny